oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Neblin
Neblin is an insane rogue, most notable for his fear of gapers and his hatred of Mirith. A member of the Children of the Sun, he is extremely rude to most of the cities residents, often using insults to greet them. He appears to always wear a hood, and underneath it, an iron mask. His right arm is a prosthetic, crafted from a stone golem. He keeps all of his body covered at all times, and it is rumored that there are signs of black magic use on his flesh. Oddly enough, he does not appear to age. He suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. Showing up in Lerilin shortly after losing his sanity, he felt detached and thought he was an alien for a long while. Eventually, J’kyl picked him up for his guild, The 12 Peers, which later merged with The Scarlet Spires, a guild made by Hania. He grew stronger under Hania, remembering all of his skills of stealth that he lost due to his insanity. He still considers him one of the greatest leaders he’s ever had. Sometime after this, he joined up with Marlick and some other former Scarlet Spires members and formed The Children of the Sun. He has several quirks along with his gaperphobia and his hatred of Mirith, such as: being addicted to several mind-altering substances, a hatred of clerics (which has softened somewhat), and a pity for enemies of the cities, such as brigands, mercenaries, and black magic users. His hatred for Mirith was strong enough that he and Sam, as well as some other helpers, notably Corgi and Delimew, killed multiple guards. They have been jailed multiple times and have escaped after each one. He and Sam even had a warrant issued against them, but were never arrested. He has also met mercenaries that were clearly hired on behalf of Mirith (or as he calls them, Mirithenaries). He is currently banished from Mirith. Before going insane, Neblin hints at being a member of both the Black Hand and Legion. Both of his parents were in the Black Hand and died fighting against the cities. It was possible that his father was a student of Aborek himself. He was one of Flavo’s troops, as well as the twins for a while, both ending badly for his sanity. While a child, Mirithians killed his father, and badly wounded him. He was unable to walk and left stranded in the woods for about a day. During this time, he dragged himself to a path, and there three clerics passed the dying child. They all refused to help him due to him being a student of black magic. He still distrusts clerics to this day. His fear of gapers seems a bit odd. Gapers can at times be seen chasing him around the bank, but not attacking him. Some people even claim he’s marrying a gaper, much to his frustration. His fear of gapers is caused by deeper issues. He talks about being on of Flavo’s black hand troops who went into Aborek and met the Hauksens in battle, during which he was hit on the head and knocked out. Upon awakening, he found his legs broken and himself left behind deep in Aborek, forcing him to crawl out, an act which scarred him mentally and took him days. He managed to hide from every creature accept the gapers, who followed him on his way up, waiting for him to die rather than attacking him on sight. This resulted in his gaperphobia. He will sometimes ramble on about the eyes following him. Some years later he joined the Twins faction of the Black Hand. He took part in the storm of Marali, and lost his right arm when it was taken back. His arm was hit by a wizards fireball but he stayed in the fighting, and only fled when he realized how pointless it was. He got lost in the vast forests and had to saw it off after it was badly infected. Dietrich made his current prosthetic out of a stone golem. He now feels bad for Marali and cannot enter the city out of sheer guilt. Unfortunately, the post traumatic stress disorder he developed from these events became too much for Neblin to stand. Hiding behind hatred and bitterness to an even greater extent, Neblin soon locked himself in an inn room full of pixie dust and ultra-pure full healing potion. When those ran out, Neblin was further haunted by his past and the gapers he believed to be watching him. Eventually attaching his prosthetic arm, Neblin committed suicide, cutting along the veins on his left arm. As a ghost, Neblin would curse the living, claiming they killed him, and that the gapers could no longer harm him. After a while, he began to find his head, however, all ressurrections would lead to him screaming about eyes, whispers in his head, and the void. At one point, a young cleric from Brigobaen named Adla Thera came to him. With her help and the help of Father Nafets, Neblin was ressurrected and became the man he once was, Erich Kaestner. Category:Player Category:Rogue